A Twist on Canon
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: A new twist on two of Janet Evanovich's characters. Ranger is always to Stephanie's rescue.


A/N: This is alternative version to Janet's canon.

My name it Stephanie Plum. I am the sole owner of Plum's Bar and Grill. I do all the paperwork, ordering of supplies, liquor not to mention the hiring and firing.

Lately we have been having a lot of issues with thugs trying to start fights in the parking lot and also inside the club.

I was given the name of a (new to our town) company who maybe able to help me get a handle on the problem before it gets worse. It is called RangeMan Security

Some of you may remember me as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I got lucky and accidentally managed to catch 2 federal wanted felons for a $2 million dollar payday.

I bought this bar because I got tired of being shot or shot at! So I decided my life was worth more than a few dollars.

RangeMan Security is run by a man called Ricardo Carlos Manoso but he goes by the street name of Ranger. It refers to his time spent as an Army Ranger also his Black Ops work for the government.

I was sitting in the back corner when a man dressed in black stood in front of me.

"Miss Plum?"

I looked up into the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen. Not to mention one fine male specimens I have ever laid eyes on.

"I am Stephanie Plum."

"My name is Ranger Manoso. You called concerning upgrading your security?"

"Have a seat, Mr. Manoso."

"Call me Ranger."

"Ranger, I have had a little troubling issues lately and I want to get a handle on the problem before it escalates and ruins the reputation of the bar."

"This is my company's specialty."

" There are some thugs that are trying to make this their home base and I want them stopped before some one really gets hurt."

"Can you give me a tour and let me take some notes and then I will draw up a plan and give you a quote on it's cost."

"I would like that."

Ranger went out to his vehicle and got a machine that could take a 3D video of every angle of every room.

Not sure what that will tell him but I found it fascinating.

Ranger even took the machine outside the building and the parking lot. As I watched him he had an air of knowledge ability about him. He was an excellent specimen of a man with a caramel colored skin and more muscles that his shirt could hide. He was the best eye candy I ever laid eyes on.

When we finished our tour Ranger walked me back to my table and we both sat down.

"Miss Plum, How do you want your quote delivered? I can mail it to you, I can email it or I can deliver it in person. Your choice."

"I will leave that up to you Mr. Manoso."

"Can I call you, Stephanie?"

I nodded my head for "yes".

"Thank you. I have just had a thought that may solve your problems but let me work on it then I will return with what I have and maybe we can stage a visual comparison of ADT and RangeMan's version of security."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to go over this footage then I will contact you and I would like to set up a time to install our cameras in areas we think are important to your business. Then we will park a motor home close by. You and I along with my second in command will view the live feeds and check to make sure that not only are the patrons are safe but it will also show you if any of your employees are being less than honest with you. If this is the package you then choose we will fix up a link where you can monitor your business any time day or night via that link."

"I like the sound of that. Sounds expensive though."

"It is but if you figure in the cost of money saved from internal theft and the patrons feeling safer the good will that creates is a big off-set to the price."

Ranger rose and said "I will be in touch. Do you have any final questions?"

"No I don't. I am impressed with your ideas and will look forward to view that video."

"Do you have a cellphone number I can reach you at or should I call you here?"

I wrote my number on a post-a-note.

"I am usually here from around 11 am until 2 am."

"Long hours."

"I have to invest the time as this is my future so I do what is necessary."

"I fully understand that concept real well."

I offered Ranger my hand.

Ranger shook my hand.

There was electricity in his touch. His eyes had a sparkle that was not there before.

Ranger turned and left the bar.

On his way home Ranger radioed dispatch and he headed for RangeMan.

Ranger could not keep his mind on his driving. He was trying to figure out how this slip of a woman could confuse him so much without any intentions of doing it on her part.

Ranger knew he could have almost any woman he chose. Women always were fawning all over him. But this woman acted like his looks did not affect her at all. That was different.

Ranger now knew it would be a personal quote delivery. He had to see her again. Only thing is Range could not figure out why it was so important to him. She intrigued him!

When Ranger got back to the office he was still was not having coherent thoughts.

Tank (a street name) is a 6 foot 5 inch tall black man who weighs 250 pounds of solid muscle. Tank is also second in command at RangeMan.

"How did it go, Boss?"

"They have ADT but they are not very well covered. I found at least five areas that is leaving them wide open."

"What areas are left untouched?"

"There is no security camera covering the back door."

"How do they know if the employees are stealing out that door or worse yet what if a robber was to come in that door?"

"Can you believe there is no cameras covering their three registers?"

"ADT is more entry/exit security not theft preventative."

"That is a thief"s paradise."

"There is no security cameras facing the back door nor does it have a security light. It would be too dark which makes it an ideal place to hide."

"People could slip in that way too."

"It is a Bar and Grill but there is no cameras in the kitchen at all."

"Talk about poor security!"

"The biggest offender is there is no camera in the office which means there is no camera on the safe!"

"Holy Cow!"

"Tank, what would you think about doing a remote sting?"

"For what purpose?"

"If we put cameras in our way then this way we can compare for the customer their version against our version and prove to the client that we are better prepared than their own provider we may be able to prove to the client we are the best choice."

"Visual proof is also better than just saying the words."

"Tank I would like to make arrangements with Miss Plum to put our cameras in and then we will used your motor home for an off-site command center and we can watch and record the footage and see if there are any areas that we have missed."

"Sure. You know that might not be a bad idea for us to use for our business customers so the owners can see how much more coverage they can get by choosing us."

"I need to get this quote figured out. Then I want to try to get permission to install the cameras.

"I think you would like this Bar. It is gorgeous. It has been beautifully decorated and has 5 separate areas with different decors."

"I just might have to check that out."

"Do that and let me know what you think."

Stephanie in the meantime was busy with all the paperwork it took to keep things running smoothly.

Stephanie was sitting at her favorite table with a view of a lake and she liked watching the ducks.

Stephanie's mind kept remembering Ranger's face and how muscular his body was. How would it feel to be with him?

"Come on grow up, Steph." she thought to herself.

Stephanie went back to her paperwork.

Jackie, a waitress came over to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, there is a man from RangeMan here for lunch and he asked for you."

Stephanie follows Jackie to a table in the Wildlife Room.

"I am Stephanie Plum may I help you?"

"They call me Tank. Ranger wanted me to check things out so we can make sure we didn't overlook any potential problems. I decided to try out the food while I am here."

"Nice to meet you, Tank."

"Will you be free to give me the tour after I finish my lunch?"

"Sure I will. Just send Jackie for me and I will gladly give you the guided tour as well."

"From what I have seen at first glance this is a nice place to hang out and unwind."

"You will always be welcome here."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

After a fantastic meal Tank called Jackie over and asked her to take him to Stephanie.

Jackie showed Tank where to find her.

"Stephanie, that food was fabulous."  
"Thank you, Tank. We try to have the best food around."

"Show me around."

Stephanie showed him the same thing she showed Ranger.

Stephanie also wondered in her mind if all RangeMan employees were as good looking at Ranger and Tank. They were top-notched male specimens.

Tank saw what Ranger was saying on how unprotected she was.

Tank was real worried.

"Stephanie, who makes the bank trips when you close up?"

"I do or my manager Steve Mills does."

"Do you do it escorted or do it alone?"

"I always do it alone. "

"Did you know you could get a police escort when you do that."

"I never gave it any thought."

" I will have Ranger add this nightly escort to the package. It is not safe for you or any of your employees to carry money without an escort."

"I see your point but I don't want to leave that kind of money in the store overnight either."

"No, that is asking for a break-in or having someone waiting on the person to open up knowing there is last night's deposit left on scene. You are asking for a robbery or maybe even a murder to happen."

Stephanie slumped onto a chair.

"Murder?"

"The person planning a robbery will not want to leave a witness behind to describe him or her. Yes, it could be a female as well."

"Shit! I am over my head aren't I?"  
"Yes, I think you are. But let me make you an offer which will not cost you a penny."

"I am listening."

"Stephanie, RangeMan can set up some time to show you ways to protect yourself without using our service. We can show you how you, yourself, can fix things and ways to monitor your inventory without outside agents."

"I would like that. I never gave it a thought."

"When I get back to the office I will mention it to Ranger. He will be the one to set up some self protection sessions."

"Thank you so much."

"What time do you normally close?"

"10 PM."

"How long does it take to actually leave?"

"About an hour or hour and half."

"Stephanie, would you be insulted if I came by and followed you to the bank tonight. For your own safety."

"I would hate to put you out."

"I would like to volunteer. Besides if I see what route you take then if you choose to use our service I will know what route you take and what bank you use. We can then schedule our own men to cover this route when they do their nightly patrols."

"I would like knowing I am being watched out for."

"I will let you know when I arrive but I will be in the shadows so you probably won't see me. I will follow you to the bank then I will pull in behind you to prevent anyone from slipping up behind you."

"Thank you, Tank. Guess I am still a little bit naive."

"Sorry to say you are being lackadaisically about your own safety. That worries me."

"Tank, have you paid for your lunch yet?"

"No. (He still had the receipt in his hand) Why?"

"Can I see it please?"

Tank showed her the meal ticket.

Stephanie wrote on the ticket. "Comp to tax deductible account."

Stephanie handed the ticket back to Tank.

"With all the help you are giving me I am comping your meal as payment for your time."

"I can afford to pay the bill."

"I know but it is my pleasure for all the information you have given me already."

"I appreciate that. I will go back and tell Ranger to figure in the deposit guard."

"Tell, Mr. Ranger, I appreciate his help as well."

"I will. Thanks, Stephanie. I hope we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"I do too, Tank."

Tank turns to leave and looks back at her and smiles at her.

Tank thinks "She is gorgeous. I wouldn't mind having a go at that one."

Tank knocks on Ranger's door.  
"Enter."

"Boss, on that Plum Bar offer we need to figure out a schedule for the men to escort her to the bank every night."

"What brought this up?"

"I went there to eat. The food is fabulous. I asked her for a tour to find any weaknesses and I asked her about the nightly bank deposit and she takes it to the bank alone! Either her or her manager, Steve Mills, make the deposit and they do not even call for a police escort."

Ranger sat straight up in his chair.

"That could spell disaster for her."

"I told her that I would stop by before they closed and I would follow her to the bank so we can set a man close by when it is closing time. They can follow her to the bank at night even if she does not take our package. This is either a robbery or a murder waiting to happen."

"I agree. I don't think she realizes how much danger she is in."

"I will let you know how the trip goes."

"Tank, I never once thought to ask any of our business clients about their bank drops. Maybe since we do routine checks we need to start following them to the bank for their safety sake."

"I am going home and take a nap so I can follow her to the bank tonight. They close at 10 and she said it takes an hour to hour and a half to clean up. So it will be late before I get home."

"Let me know how it goes."

"I will. You need anything before I leave?"

"No. I am fine."

"How are you coming with the package?"

"I should have it done before I leave."

"Good. Is it going to be affordable?"

" I hope she thinks so."

"Ranger, this is one account I hope we land."

"I agreed. This account has the potential for lots of theft behind her back."

"I will see you tomorrow."

Tank leaves and heads for home.

Later that night Tank went into Plum's Bar and got a late night snack.

Tank ate his food and paid his bill.

Stephanie was nowhere to be found so Tank went outside to scope out the territory.

Tank had done his research and knew what kind of car Stephanie drove. He hid where he could see the back door and her car.

Tank thought: "She is going to be carrying a deposit and come out into this darkness? This is the height of stupidity! Doesn't she realize how dangerous this is?"

After two hours all the people had left the building there still was no sign of Stephanie. Her car had not moved. Tank called Ranger after another 30 minutes had passed.

"Ranger, I am at the Plum Bar. It has been almost 30 minutes since the last employee has left and there is no sign of Stephanie. Her car is still here."

"I have two patrols in the area. I will send them to help you and I will call in for PD help. You sure she has not left the building?"  
"If she did she went out the front door and left with someone else."

"OK. I will call it in and I will be en-route."

Tank walked up to the back door. He tried the door and it door knob turned in his hand. He drew his gun. He quietly entered the bar and noticed the alarm was not set. Now he really became worried. He tried to check things out in the dark.

Tank radioed to the patrols. He told them to surround the building until the police arrived. He told them the back door was unlocked and the alarm was off.

Tank made his way through the bar and nothing seemed out of place.

Ranger arrived and came in through the back door.

Together they started clearing the rooms.

Tank checked the restrooms. Nothing.

Ranger checked the kitchen. It was clear.

All the eating areas were clear.

Tank checked the two pool rooms. Nothing out of place.

Tank and Ranger both went to check out her office.

Her door was shut. Both Tank and Ranger looked at each other. They knew the drill. Tank would go left and Ranger would go right.

Tank opened the door and there was no sign of Stephanie. Ranger turned on her office light. Still no Stephanie!

The police arrived and they started turning on lights to try to locate Stephanie.

They searched every inch of the building when it dawned on Ranger no one had checked the coolers.

He practically ran to the coolers.

Tank open the freezer. No Stephanie.

Ranger went to walk-in and there was a piece of equipment in front of the door.

He moved it and opened the door and there laid Stephanie unconscious on the floor.

"Tank! Get me an ambulance NOW!"

Tank called 911 and told them what he needed and where to send the ambulance to.

Ranger picked Stephanie up and carried her to the kitchen. He laid her on the prep table. She wasn't moving but she had a pulse.

The police surrounded the building and they called in a CSI team to start processing the cooler area.

The ambulance arrived and took her to St. Francis Hospital.

Ranger followed the ambulance.

Tank went to Stephanie's office and found her purse where she put it in the lower filing cabinet. Tank found her keys and when the police were done he called ADT and told them what had happened and that they needed to turn the alarm on because he had locked the back door.

Tank left two men to guard the building and he went to St. Francis Hospital.

He found Ranger.

"How is she?"

"They finally got her core temperature up some. She still is not awake yet."

"The police said someone turned the cooler temperature down to 320. This was a deliberate act."

"Did you find the night deposit?"

"Yes. It was hidden in behind the files in the upper filing cabinet drawer."

"Wonder why it was not in the safe?"

"I don't know. Unless who ever did this works there and didn't want to get caught with money if it went bad."

"Something is fishy."

"I left Lester and Hal to guard the building. I had ADT turn the alarm on."

"Good thinking."

"What if I had not already made plans to follow her tonight?"

"Staff would have found a dead body in the morning."

"This has to be an inside job."

"Tomorrow we will tell her manager she OKed the additional security measures. This way we can find out who goes after that money. I want that person caught!"

"That sounds like you are taking it personally."

"I am! Tank, there is something special about this woman and I want whoever did this locked up or worse if I am the one who catches him."

"This is not like you to get hung up on a woman."

"I know and to tell you the truth the thought scares me more than any mission I have been on."

"Sounds like you have already fallen for her."

"Don't know about that but I know I have to protect her at all costs."

"Just be careful, Boss. Don't lose you senses about the whole incident."

"Tank, all I know if I can't lose her and she is not even mine."

"Yep! You are hooked." Tank grinned.  
"Guess, I will have to plead guilty as charged. Sure is nothing I have ever felt before."

"Love does that."

Tank left to take care of talking to the Police.

Ranger stayed with her for the rest of the night.

Daylight was streaming through the window.

Ranger sat beside her bed and held her hand. It was still so cold and lifeless but he could still feel her pulse. He knew she was in there somewhere.

"Stephanie, it is Ranger. Babe, hang in there. I promise I won't leave you until you tell me too. Babe, someone tried to kill you. Tank and I foiled their plans. Please wake up and talk to me."

Stephanie squeezed his hand barely.

"I know you heard me. Thank you, Babe. I don't know why but you are very important to me. Tank thinks I am in love with you. As for me I only know I want to be near you and I will find out who did this to you. I only know I feel alive when I am near you. I need to go make a phone call and I will be right back."

Stephanie hung on to his hand.

"You don't want me to leave is that it?"

Stephanie squeezed his hand.

Ranger stood still. He was tempted to kiss her.

Stephanie must have read his thoughts because she squeezed his hand again.

Ranger leaned over and kissed her.

After the kiss her eyes began to flutter.

"Babe, open those gorgeous blue eyes. I want you to come back to me."

Ranger could tell she was trying to open her eyes.

Ranger leaned over and kissed her again.

This time he felt a response. He kissed her harder.

Stephanie's eyes opened.

"Ranger."

"Welcome back, Babe."

"Ranger, what happened?"

"Babe, someone locked you in the walk-in cooler and blocked the door."

"Why?"

"I would say they were after the deposit money."

"It was in the safe."

"Who was there when you closed?"

"John McCarty, the kitchen manager was the last to leave. I didn't know anyone else was there. I went to do my inventory check of the cooler. That is the last thing I remember until I felt you kiss me."

"Babe, does he have the safe combination?"

"No. Only Steve and I have the combination."

"Tank is the one who is your hero. Tank knew when you didn't come out that something was wrong. He called me. We set up a perimeter. We called the Police. We went through the back door. That back door was unlocked and no alarm set. We almost left when I remembered we had not checked the freezer or the walk-in."

"I think a steak dinner is on me for you and Tank."

"Babe, do you always leave the back door unlocked?"

"No, it stays locked all day as there is a buzzer for people to be let in."

"It was unlocked when Tank started trying to find you."

"When he realized you had not left the store he called me."

"We cleared the store but still did not find you. I got real worried you were kidnapped."

"I have no idea who would do this to me."

"Tank found the deposit money but it wasn't in the safe. It was hidden behind the files in the filing cabinet in the upper drawer. It has to be an inside job."

"The Police CSI team went through your Bar so maybe they will have some ideas on what happened."

"Ranger, why did you kiss me?"

"Which time?"

"What! You kissed me more than once?"

"I kissed you twice. The first time you squeezed my hand like you didn't want me to leave. I was tempted to kiss you. I did take advantage of you because I gave in to that temptation. Your eyes began to try to open. I waited then I decided I was going to make a phone call and you squeezed my hand again. I kissed you again. That is when you woke up."

"I must have been dreaming because I thought I heard you say you were in love with me."

"No, Babe. But you are close. I told you that Tank thinks I am in love with you. What I said was I felt I had to be near to you all the time."

"Are you in love with me?"

"I have never been in love in my life so I can't say I am but I can tell you I could easily fall for you."

"Ranger, I can't say I am in love with you either. But I also feel that strong magnetic pull every time I lay eyes on you. Does that make it wrong?"

"No, Babe. It means we need to look at it after you get out of here."

"How long will I be here?"

"I don't know. I need to go find the doctor and tell him you are awake."

"Will you be back?"

"I will be here as long as you want me here."

"I know you have a business to run so I will understand if you leave."

"But the question is: "Babe, do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, I feel safer when you are near me."

"Then I will be right back."

Ranger left and went to the nurse's station.

"Miss Plum, is awake and coherent. Could you tell the doctor, please?"

"Sure. Mr. Manoso."

Ranger walked down the hall and stood outside Stephanie's door.

He dialed a number on his speed dial.

"Tank, send a man to the hospital. I want a guard on Stephanie's door. She said the money was in the safe when she went to check the inventory in the walk-in."

"Inside job?"

"Must be. If he or she finds out that Stephanie is still alive they might try to get rid of her."

"I will have a man en-route immediately."

"Tank, Babe said you will have a steak dinner coming on her."

"I will gladly accept that. I have had one and it is the best I ever ate."

"Almost makes me want to try one."

"Wow! That girl sure has you hooked."

"I will admit to that. Just not sure I know how to deal with what I am feeling right now."

Tank laughed. "The Great Manoso brought down by a set of blue eyes."

"Not yet, Tank. But definitely intrigued enough to explore that possibility."

"That woman has to be special to attract you like this. I have seen some of the women you screwed. She beats them all."

"Just send the man over."

Tank laughs at the boss and hangs up the phone.

Ranger goes back into Stephanie's room.

"Babe, I am posting a guard outside your door in case whoever tried to kill you wants to make a second attempt on your life."

"Do you think they would try something like that here?"

"No, but I don't want to take that chance either."

Ranger sat down beside her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still feel cold but getting warmer."

Ranger smiled at her because that statement was a double innuendo.

Ranger picked up her hand.

"Babe, I had Tank install a few cameras in before anyone goes back in there so we can see who goes after the hidden money."

"I would like to know who did this to me. I trust all the employees."

"What do you know about Steve Mills, your manager?"

"I knew him in high school and we were sweethearts at one time. We lost track of each other when I left for college."

"Was it a rough break up?"

"No, he still had a year of high school to go. We just lost track of each other."

"You said John McCarty was the kitchen manager. What kind of relationship did you two have?"

"We had two dates when we were in high school but he choose a friend of mine instead. He was with her for two years but she died. I always still liked him as a friend."

"So this would be out of character for both of them?"

"Yes, it would."

The doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling Miss Plum?"

"I am still trying to warm up but I feel fine otherwise."

"Let me run some tests and if they come back I may be able to turn you loose today."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Manoso, can I get you to step outside while I exam Miss Plum?"

"I will be right outside the door.

The doctor checked Stephanie over and declared her fit enough to leave.

"You can come back in Mr. Manoso."

"She is well enough to leave. I will go start the discharge papers. It will take about half an hour."

"That is good news, Babe."

"Not really."

"You want to stay here?"

"No! But I have no keys to get into my apartment or a way to get there."

"Babe, Tank has your keys and I will gladly make sure you get home safely."

"Then yes. I want out of here."

"Let me call Tank."

"Tank, we need Stephanie's keys she is being released."

"I am about 2 minutes out. The cameras are installed. I have the link with me."

"Good. Meet me at the Restaurant."

"Come on Stephanie. Tank has the cameras set up and we will try to find out who is behind this attempted murder on your life."

Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Attempted Murder?"

"Babe, you would have died of hypothermia if we had not found you. So yes, attempted murder is what the charge would be."

"Just hearing that scares me."

"Babe, neither Tank or I will let them try to hurt you again."

"Sounds like I am going to need you two for bodyguards."

"Babe, we will discuss that later."

Ranger leads her to his Porsche.

" A Porsche? You must like fancy cars."

"I like this one because it can handle the punishment we put it through."

"Nice."

Ranger closed her door.

Ranger got into the car.

He drove to the restaurant.

Tank was parked in the rear row when they pulled in.

Ranger pulled up and parked next to the back door.

"Babe, does anyone know you were in the hospital?"

"No, I did not have my cellphone. I do not have any numbers memorized."

"Good. Let's go see who the most surprised to see you."

Tank unlocked the back door and handed the keys to Stephanie.

Tank and Ranger walked into the kitchen ahead of Stephanie.

Steve Mills noticed Stephanie.

"Stephanie don't you ever answer your phone?"

"I forgot it when I left last night. What is wrong?"

"You forgot to order the produce yesterday."

"No, I ordered it. The invoice is in my desk. Who said I didn't order it?"

"John did. He said the duplicate order was not in his box this morning."

"It was ordered."

"Who are these people? You have a rule against guests being in the kitchen."

"These are two of my friends and I got sick last night and they took me to the hospital."

"Are you alright?"

"I am now. I will be in my office."

"Alright."

Stephanie led them to her office. She opened the laptop and used her password to open the programs.

Tank went to the search box and typed in the program name and entered his password.

Tank tabbed through the monitor screens until they found Stephanie's office.

Tank then hit play and no one went near the money.

"Money is safe."

Tank went over to the filing cabinet and checked the money was still there.

"Babe, I don't like this. Some one tried to kill you and they did not come back for the money. Babe, I think your life is still in danger."

"Ranger, you are scaring me."

"Babe, if you don't mind I would like to stay with you today."

"You really think someone is trying to kill me?"  
"Yes I do."

"Then you can stay."

"Tank, I want someone on those monitors at all time. I want a report of any thefts and anyone who goes near that money."

"Sure Boss."

Tank left and went back to the Office.

Stephanie went about her day and tried to forget but every so often Ranger's words would haunt her mind "Someone is trying to kill you."

Ranger taps into the Internet link and he watches the monitor screens. Something catches his eye in the kitchen.

Steve Mills and John McCarty are engaged in a heated discussion.

Ranger texted Tank and ask him to check the audio of camera 6 and 7.

Tank texted back. "They are arguing over you being there. "It changes our plans." is what they said."

Ranger texted back "Thank you."

Ranger goes back to the monitors. The two men have went separate ways.

Once again it is closing time and Ranger goes out to his car but watches the monitors.

Stephanie is in her office and she puts the money in the safe.

She leaves to close the store.

She begins to turn the lights out.

John is in the kitchen and is trying to look busy but he is watching Stephanie very closely.

Ranger sneaks up to the back door. He picks the lock so he can enter quickly.

Stephanie comes into the kitchen.

"Are you done, John?"

"Yes."

"You can leave and I will lock up."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright." John walks out the door but hides in the shadows.

Stephanie gets the bank deposit ready and double checks the doors and resets the thermostat. She leaves through the kitchen and just walks out into the darkness. She is walking to her car when John attacks from behind.

Stephanie can not see who has his arm around her neck.

John has a kitchen cleaver held at her throat.

John grabs the bank deposit bag.

About that time there was a click of a gun being cocked.

John feels the gun pushed against his temple.

"Let her go!"

John does as he is told.

John wheels around to face Ranger.

"Don't make any funny moves. I will pull the trigger."

Stephanie was behind Ranger's body by now.

"Why John?"

"We both need the money and we don't get paid enough here."

"How long have you been stealing from me?"

"Not long enough to pay our debts."

Ranger hit the button on his ear bud.

"Patrol 4 come to the back of the store. Subject at gun point."

John started to move and Ranger kicked his leg out from under him and John hit the ground hard.

"I told you not to make any funny moves."

The RangeMan's Patrol vehicle pulls up and two men get out.

They proceed to handcuff and shackle the man on the ground.

They secure him in the back of their vehicle.

Ranger checks to make sure Stephanie is not hurt.

He finds a scratch on her neck that is bleeding.

Ranger calls Bobby.

"Brown, bring you medical kit to Plum's Bar in the rear. Stephanie has a minor injury that needs attention. Also tell dispatch to send the PD to this location."

"On my way."

Ranger takes out his handkerchief and puts pressure on the cut.

"You will be alright. Bobby Brown is on the way. He is our medic."

Stephanie looked a little wobbly."

"Come on let's go set in my car."

"I will get blood in it."

"Babe, just sit down before you fall down."

The police pull up and Ranger goes over to talk to them.

Eddie Garazza is the lead officer.

Eddie comes over to the car.

"Stephanie, are you alright?"

" It is just a scratch. Ranger's medic will be here to take care of it."

"What happened?"

Ranger spoke up.

"This makes the second attempt on her life in two days."

Eddie shuddered. "Twice in two days?"

"They locked her in the cooler yesterday then he attacked her with a cleaver tonight. He has an accomplice. Her store manager, Steve Mills, is helping him steal from the company. RangeMan has a video of tonight's episode with audio to back it up.

You will also find last night's money drop in the filing cabinet' top drawer where Steve stashed it until he could get it out of the store. We have a camera monitoring the money and it has not been touched yet."

"Let me go talk to the suspect. You hang tight, Stephanie."

"How do you know that officer?"

"He is married to my cousin."

"I knew there was a personal knowledge by his mannerisms."

"I have known Eddie since childhood."

Eddie comes back to Ranger's car.

"Ranger, are your men going to take that man to the PD since he is already shackled into your vehicle? "

"Yes, Sir. "

"Eddie comes back to where Ranger and Stephanie are standing.

"What made you suspect him?"

"Because he may have been involved in locking her in the cooler.

"Then we will hold him for 72 hours on the premise we will be filing attempted murder charges against him."

"Call me if you need me Eddie."

"I will need you to come down to the station to file your report and to sign the statement."

"I will do it in the morning."

"Good night, Stephanie."

"Good night, Eddie.

Bobby Brown pulled up and began cleaning the wound. He used some super glue to hold the cut together.

"Boss, it really is only a scratch. When was your last tetanus shot?"

"Last year."

"Then you will be fine."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just call me, Bobby."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Is that all you need, Boss?"

"Thank you, Bobby."

Ranger turns to Stephanie.

"Let me take you home."

"I am home."

Ranger looked shocked. "You live here?"

"I live over the store in an apartment."

"Oh, then let's get you settled in before I leave."

Stephanie led him to an outside door and unlocked the door. It led to a staircase and she went up the flight of stairs. Ranger watched as she unlocked that door.

It was a very nice and comfortable looking apartment.

"I will be fine now. Thank you, Ranger."

"Will you be safe when Steve finds out John got caught?"

"I don't know. I suppose I will be alright. The front door is steel."

"You get ready for bed and I will set up a patrol to keep an eye on you."

"Ranger, this is costing you lots of money. I can never repay you if this keeps up."

"Babe, I am not charging you for my keeping track of you. I just don't want you hurt."

"If it was not for you I probably would be dead right now. There is no amount of money can repay you for that."

"No repayment is required. Go get ready for bed while I set up the patrol."

Stephanie goes in and takes a shower and dresses in a long cotton gown.

She puts on a robe and ties it in the front.

Ranger likes that look on her.

"There will be a man in spying distance of the your outside apartment door all night."

"Do you really think I am in danger?"

"I am not willing to take the chance, Babe."

"Alright. I won't argue with you on this."

"Wouldn't do you any good to fight me because I am stubborn and do not give in easily."

"Well Mr. Ranger. I am also stubborn too."

Ranger walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Are we going to have a battle of wills?"

"Depends on the subject I guess."

"Good night, Babe."

Ranger bent down and kissed Stephanie.

The kiss caused a major eruption between the both of them.

"I have wanted to do that all day."

"So have I."

"I am highly attracted to you."

"I love being taken care of without having to ask for it."

Ranger pulled Stephanie into a tight hug.

"Babe, remember when I told you Tank thought I was in love with you?"

"Yes."

"Well I have tried to tell myself he is wrong but I can't do it. I would be lying to you and to myself. I do love you."

"Ranger, I am attracted to you like I have never felt before. It might be love but all I know is I love having you close to me."

"Babe, you go to sleep and I will leave before I over step my bounds by asking for something I have no right to."

Stephanie put her arms around his neck.

"Would I be considered a slut if I asked you to stay?"

"Are you sure, Babe?"

"With every ounce of my being I want you, Ranger."

"Let me call Tank and let him know he can call off the patrol."

Ranger put his arms around her and called with one hand.

"Tank, I am going to take the overnight watch on Stephanie's apartment myself. You can call off the patrol."

"Boss, you are obsessed."

Ranger looked into Stephanie's eyes.

"Yes, I am. But it is a mutual street. She asked me to stay."

"Then more power to you both. I will talk to you in the morning."

Ranger turned to Stephanie. "Where were we?"

Stephanie smiled up at him

Ranger kissed her and carried her to the bedroom.

When he undressed Stephanie's mouth dropped open at the sight of such a perfect specimen.

Stephanie pulled back the cover for him.

Ranger slid between the covers.

"Are you sure about this, Babe."

"After the sight of you I could never say no."

Ranger smiled at her before he kissed her.

Ranger could not believe she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He kissed her and he wanted to touch and caress every inch of her.

She was responding to his advances and he couldn't believe how hard he was.

He never felt this kind of reaction before. It actually scared him.

Stephanie's hand reached for his organ and he couldn't help it. He moaned.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to me, Babe?"

"Just showing you I want you as much as you want me."

Stephanie kissed him and took control of the situation.

Ranger was shocked to realize he was enjoying her version of making love.

He was used to being the one calling the moves but her moves were so satisfying he let her lead him.

When she bent down and took the organ in her mouth he thought he would explode right then and there.

Then she used her hands all the while she was deep sucking his organ.

"God, I can't think!" But he sure didn't want her to stop.

Stephanie realized he was close to climaxing so she backed off.

"Please don't stop, Babe."

"It is your turn to get me almost to climax then we will go together."

Stephanie laid on her back spread eagle giving him full access.

Ranger was performing oral sex on her when he realized she needs some more juice for his entrance. He began fingering the walls of her vagina while he was sucking on her lips and together the juices began to flow and Stephanie began to squirm to help him find the right spots.

Stephanie said. "Ranger I am ready to cum."

"You are not ready yet, Babe, trust me."

He licked her lips and grabbed her ass and plunged his tongue into her hole and he felt her muscles tighten.

He backed off and slowly put his organ at the opening.

"Babe, I think we both are ready."

"I am more than ready. I want all of you!"

Ranger eased into her and let it lay there a moment of two. He felt Stephanie squirm he began a rhythm slow at first and he couldn't wait for more. She was so tight it was a really great massage for him.

Ranger sped up the rhythm and together they were slamming it fairly hard.

Stephanie screamed at him "Harder, Ranger."

He plunged clear up to his nuts and Ranger felt his own climax coming and about the time he couldn't control himself any more Stephanie climaxed. He released his own climax into her.

"Oh, Wow!" Stephanie said.

"Babe, you were fantastic."

"So were you."

"Babe, would it scare you if I told you that Tank was right?"

"Not if I don't scare you off by admitting I am in love with you too."

Ranger kissed her passionately.

Stephanie returned his passion.

They were laying entwined in each other.

"Babe, I never lie about sexual things. I have never wanted another woman like I wanted you. I still want you just as much but now maybe even more."

Stephanie rolled on her side facing him.

"Ranger, I still want to be near you too. Do you have to leave tonight?"

"You really want me to stay all night?"

"Yes, I do. Does that make me a loose woman?"

"Not when your partner wants to stay too."

"What about your business?"

"Tank won't call until tomorrow morning unless something major comes up."

Stephanie snuggled back into his arms.

"Maybe I can make you my personal Teddy Bear." She giggled.

"Being a Teddy Bear would destroy my street image."

"Even Bad Asses have softer sides they don't show to the public."'

"Babe, let's just say I will guard your body from everyone but me."

"Oh what will it cost me?"

" For this type of protection nothing but more of what we just shared."

"I can afford that." She snuggled closer to him.

"Ranger? Is it too soon for a second helping?"

"You are glutton for punishment aren't you?"

"You dish out the most heavenly punishment. I just might have to find a way to misbehave just to get punished."

Ranger chuckled. "You are incorrigible."

"Can you fix the problem?"

"Honey, you already know I can."

"Prove it!"

Ranger rolled over and looked into the blue eyes he was mesmerized by.

"I get control this time."

"Hmm, touchy are we?"

"I will show you touchy."

Round two started. That led to some rest between rounds and it was a night filled with loving and neither one wanted daylight to rise."

Ranger's wrist alarm went off at 5 AM.

"I have to leave."

"I am going to miss you."

"I won't go far, I promise. I also promise to return so don't go there."

"I probably would if you had not said that."

"Babe, with your permission I am laying claim to you."

"I have no other suitors so I am all yours."

"I have no other woman in my life but family members and I do not make that statement lightly."

"It feels like I have known you all my life."

"I feel the same. But I have work to do."

Stephanie leans over and kisses him.

"Go protect Gotham, Batman."

"We live in Trenton, not Gotham, Babe."

"So Batman can relocate can't he?"

Ranger smiled.

"I will see you later."

Ranger kissed her and stood to get dress.

Stephanie still loved the view as much if not more than she did last night.

Ranger looked over his shoulder.

"You look like that at me and I may never leave."

"You have to go to work and so do I."

"Doesn't mean I like leaving any less."

"I love you, Ranger."

Ranger finished tying his boots.

"I love you too, Babe."

He gave her a quick peck and he left.

Ranger walked into his office.

The men in the Control Room took one look at him and knew something was wrong.

Ranger went into his office.

The men started whispering among themselves.

What happened to Ranger? He was smiling from ear to ear and he did not even ask for any reports?

Tank came into the Control Room.

"Tank, something is wrong with Ranger." Cal said.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He did not ask for any reports and he had a smile on his face a mile wide."

"Really? That is not like him. I will check it out."

Tank knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter."

"Ranger, you worried the men this morning."

"I never spoke to them."

"That is it. You did not ask for any reports. That threw them off and then the smile really threw them for a loop."

"I didn't realize it was that obvious."

"Ranger, we know you too well. Even I have not seen you this happy."

"I am happy, Tank."

"It is Stephanie isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I spent the night with her."

"That is fast even for you."

"I am so drawn to her. She is like no other."

"So now what?"

"Her and I will see where it leads. As for me I will be exclusive."

"You have never acted like this with any other woman your whole life."

"No, but Stephanie is all I want."

"I know I told you that you were in love with her but I never expected this."

"Neither did I, Tank. Neither did I."

"Are you sure, Ranger?"

"As sure as I can be. I spent the night with her and we did talk. Yes, I am sure that I am."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Ask her out on a date and take it from there."

"What about her security package?"

"You and I will both go over there and discuss the package. Tank, her set up right now is a robbery/murder waiting to happen. She lives above the Bar. Anyone can pick her street level door. They could force her to open the store safe or worse. Not only that but the video has shown that both the store manager and the kitchen manager were both involved in the theft of the money. Tank I want those videos monitored real close and I will pay for it myself."

"Ranger, how much danger is she in?"

"8 out of 10."

"You want a man on her?"

"Not yet. We need to discuss this with her before I order bodyguards."

"When do you want to talk to her?"

"After lunch rush."

"OK."

Stephanie went about her day and made sure all prep was done.

Then she went to her table to do the paperwork.

Ranger spotted her and walked over to her table.

"Babe, are you busy?"

Stephanie was startled and jumped.

"Ranger."

"I did not mean to startle you."

"It is alright.

Ranger smiled. "Babe. Tank and I need to go over the security package with you and it is almost urgent."

"Urgent? Let's go in my office."

"Babe can we go to your apartment instead?"

"That is alright with me. Let me tell Eric to take over for me."

The went out the back door and upstairs.

"Why couldn't we discuss this at the store?"

"Babe, let me show you some footage I think you need to see."

Ranger set up his laptop. He stopped the video at a certain spot and then he sat Stephanie down in the chair.

The video showed Steve Mills carrying out 3 cases of top quality alcohol.

"How does he get that pass the inventory checks?"

"Easy. Watch what he does next."

Steve walked over to the computer and pulled up the inventory log. He then altered your figures you entered this morning to show that YOUR counts were off. Your store manager has been stealing from you."

"How long?"

"I can only say from the time we put the cameras in."

"What about the bank deposit we left in the filing cabinet?"

"Both Steve and John went into the office after it. But I, myself, had replaced the money with marked money. Both men deposited the marked money in their personal accounts. I have signed statements from two banks and I have pictures of the marked money to prove they are the ones who took it."

"What should I do?"

" Here is a full run down of the package I would like to install in your Bar and the final cost to you. I will leave that decision up to you. But I also have some points that I need you to give serious considerations to."

"Am I in danger?"

"Babe, on a scale of 1 to 10 your Bar is at an 8."

"An 8!"

"Babe, you are leaving yourself open for thefts of stock, a robbery or even a chance the robbery could lead to your murder."

"MURDER?"

" From the audio we have heard it mentioned that they do not want to leave any witnesses."

"What should I do?"

"Babe. Look over the package and it can be installed after everyone leaves tonight so the men have no clue it is happening."

"This price is steep but I can afford it. Do you have a contract for it?"

"Yes. But, Babe, I want you to have your lawyer go over it before you sign it."

"I will sign it. You have thoroughly scared me. Am I really in this much danger?"

"Stephanie, I agree with Ranger. You are in actual danger to the point I am putting a couple men undercover. One in the kitchen and one as a waiter with your permission. The men have restaurant experience so they won't look too out of place."

Stephanie began to cry.

Ranger sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Babe, you will be fine just let us do what we do best, protect our clients."

"Ranger, are they really planning on killing me?"

"I don't think they meant it literally but I don't want to take the chance that things go that far."

Ranger hugged her to him.

"Ranger, I need to get back to the store. I have to protect my workers. Send your men to me and we will get them started right away."

"Remember we are watching the video so we can get those men to help if trouble does happen."

"Thank you, Ranger."

Stephanie stood up but found out she was shaky.

"Will you be able to pull this off?"

"I have to. I don't want them to know I am on to them."

"You are amazing but you know I plan on being close by all day."

"You have work to do. You don't need to waste all day on me."

"You are worth it. I told you I love you and I meant every word. I will not let anything happen to you."

"I love you too, Ranger. Let's go do this."

Ranger ran his hand down her cheek.

"You are amazing."

"So are you."

Tank was watching them and just kept shaking his head. He could not believe Ranger had been so taken with this slip of a woman. But Tank also knew that they both were meaning every word they spoke to each other.

Tank called the Office. "Send both Randy Couch and Mitch Craft over to the Plum Bar and Grill. They will be working undercover starting immediately. Make that a STAT move."

The Control Room agreed and made arrangements for them to head to the bar.

Ranger went back into the restaurant with Stephanie and sat at her table and they looked like they were going over the contract to help convince the two men it was a legitimate meeting. Ranger stayed about 5 minutes then he left.

Randy Couch was the first man to arrive. He filled out the application. He left out the fact he worked for RangeMan. He had a background in running a restaurant so Stephanie marked him as hired to be a waiter in dining room.

Stephanie called Steve Mills over to the table.

"Steve, this is Randy Couch. I have hired him as a waiter for the dining room can you get him a black smock and show him the ropes?"

"Sure, Steph. Welcome aboard, Randy"

"Nice to be here. I have eaten here before so I am familiar with your menu."

"I like that. Come on let's get you a time card and get you set up."

They leave the room.

Stephanie is still scared to death but she can't show it. It would tip the men off.

About twenty minutes later Mitch Craft showed up and was pointed to Stephanie's table.

"Ms. Plum, I am Mitch Craft. I am here to apply for your kitchen help opening."

Stephanie looked up into his dark chocolate brown eyes. He was a handsome man. He did not have the bulk Ranger has but was still very attractive.

"Have a seat. I have the application for you to fill out."

When Mitch was done Stephanie took him to meet John McCarty in the kitchen.

"John, this is Mitch Craft. I hired him to help in the kitchen. He has chef credentials."

"Finally I can have some decent help. Thanks, Stephanie. Welcome aboard, Mitch."

"Glad to have a job."

"Let me know if you need help, Mitch."

"Thank you, Ms. Plum."

"Call me Stephanie. Thanks, John."

Stephanie went back to her table and got immersed in her paperwork.

About 1 pm Ranger came in and sat down at her table.

"Hi, Ranger. What brings you back to our restaurant?"

" I came in just to have lunch if that is alright with you?"

"Sure it is. Would you like some company?"

"If that company is you...always."

"Come on let's go test out Randy Couch's work ethic."

"Sounds good to me."

Stephanie led him to Randy's section.

"Would you like a menu, sir?"

"Yes, I would. Thank You."

Randy handed Ranger a menu.

Ranger glanced at it and chose the Chef's Salad with croutons.

Stephanie chose the chicken tenders platter with Cole Slaw.

Randy left to put in the orders.

The meal came out and Ranger liked the way things blended together.

"Baby, I am worried someone will try to break into your apartment. The downstairs door is not very sturdy and can easily be picked."

"What do you suggest?"

"A heavier door and a dead bolt for starters."

"You really think they would hurt me?"

"Does your will give the restaurant to either of them?"

"No. It is to be sold and the money is to go to underprivileged children. Why?"

"If they thought it did could be a motive for murder."

"Why do you keep thinking about murder?"

"Babe, I have that special power of seeing into the future at times. My gut tells me that is what they are planning."

"What can I do?"

"Short of moving out to a safer location just be very careful."

"Would moving really stop them?"

"No, but it would give me more time to find a way to protect you."

"Is there anywhere truly safe?"  
"RangeMan has apartments you could move in one of them."

"I would not be comfortable there with that many men around."

"You are closed on Sunday's aren't you?"

"No we close at 8 PM that night."

"Would you allow me to have your outside door replaced?"

"If it would save my life then yes I will."

"I will have Louis, my maintenance man start on it this evening."

"Let me pay you for the supplies."

"How about we go in half? It was my suggestion."

"I would like to pay my way."

"OK we will go in half. It will be done tonight."

"You have a one track mind don't you?"

"Where your life is concerned. Yes I do."

"Thank you, Ranger. I appreciate your concern. I am still having trouble believing two men I have known for a long time would do something like this."

"Were the break ups mutual?"

"Yes, with Steve it was he wanted children and I didn't. With John I found out he was sleeping with a known drug addict besides me and I felt that threatened my life. If we had any hard feelings I would have not hired either one of them."

"OK, Babe. You go back to work and I will too."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"I would like that if it doesn't make me sound too eager."

" As eager as I am?"

Ranger smiled a 200 watt smile.

"I will be here at closing time."

"You are going to spoil me."

"You complaining?"

"Never Batman. Never."

"Babe, I don't think I have ever been in love but I am in love with you with every ounce of my being."

" Good because I believe I am just as in love with you."

"I better leave before the rest of my body takes over my control."

"Save it for later, Batman."

"How about I follow you to the bank and you sleep at my place tonight in case that door doesn't get done?"

"What will the men say?"

"I am the boss remember?"

"OK. I will pack a bag and spend the night at your place."

"I will be here by 9:30."

"I will still be here too."

"Bye, Babe."

"Bye, Sweety."

"I like the sound of that."

Ranger turned and left the restaurant.

Louis and two Merry Men got the things they needed to reinforce the door frame and got a bullet proof door. It also had a floor bolt lock on it. When Stephanie closed up she went upstairs and packed a small bag.

Ranger spoke to Brian, one of the Merry Men.

"Brian, if you can not get the door finished could you spend the night here so no one tries to steal anything?"

"Sure, Boss."

"Thanks. I am taking Stephanie to my place if anything comes up."

Ranger parked in the garage.

"There are cameras everywhere in this building."

"Even your apartment?"

"No. There are no cameras in any of the bedrooms or bathrooms in this building."

Ranger led her to the elevator and used the fob to go straight to his apartment.

Stephanie was shocked at its simplicity but also at its elegance.

Ranger sat down on the couch and pulled Stephanie onto his lap.

"Babe, this has been one of the longest days of my life."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Two reasons. One I wanted to kiss you the moment I woke up. Two at the restaurant I wanted to touch you but I didn't think it was proper with so many of your customers there watching."

"Ranger, I wanted to kiss you too when you came by for lunch. But I also did not think it was right to do that in public."

"What is our excuse now?"

"Maybe we are still a little afraid of the depth of our feelings."

"This is new territory for me."

"Me too really."

Ranger kissed her. They both relaxed and let nature take its course.

"I need to get you to bed."

"Sleep or play time?"

"Play time first then some sleep."

"Take me away. Let's go."

They ran to the bedroom and Ranger tells her where the bathroom is.

"How about you undress me then I will undress you. Let's make a game out of it."

They took their time stripping each other.

It was real late when wrapped in each others arms they fall asleep.

Ranger's wrist alarm again woke them up.

"Babe, go back to sleep. I am going down to the gym for my work out when I get back we will shower and then I will take you to work."

"OK. I love you, Ranger."

"I love you too, Babe."

Ranger kissed her and went down to the gym.

The men wanted to ask about the girl but they did not dare.

Ranger noticed they were quiet.

"Alright what is keeping you guys so quiet?"

Lester spoke up. "It is not like you to bring a girl home for the night."

"Well her name is Stephanie Plum and you will be seeing a lot of her because we have decided to have a relationship."

"Is this serious, Cuz?"

"Lester, have you ever known me to bring a girl into my private space?"

"No."

"Then this is serious. I have already told her I am in love with her. She loves me too."

"Cuz, of all the women who you have slept with no one ever got those words out of your mouth."

" You will find out she is different than any woman I have ever met."

An hour later Ranger finished his workout.

He opens the apartment door.

He stands at the bedroom door.

Stephanie looked like an angel laying there. Her curls were spread out on her pillow and the sheet still gave him a good idea of the form that was under it.

He took his boots off and stripped down to his shorts.

He climbed under the sheet with her..

His touch immediately woke her up.

"I could enjoy waking up to you every morning."

"Waking up to a Cuban Sex God will always bring a smile to my face too."

Ranger kisses her and she responds to him.

Their loving keeps getting better and more exciting at the same time.

"Babe, we need to get our showers so I can get you back to the restaurant."

"Would I be greedy if I asked for us to have one day all to ourselves?"

"Girl, sounds like the best offer I have ever had."

"Let's go shower and seal the deal."

They did and yes it let to second round of sex."

Ranger took her down to the 5th floor to meet some of the men.

Stephanie knew she would not remember half of their names but they seemed real nice.

Ranger led her to the elevator and hit the button for the garage.

Ranger opened the car door and got her buckled in and kissed her again.

She smiled back at him and he knew she was happy.

Ranger drove her to the restaurant. He pulled around back and he called Brian.

"Did you stay the night?"

"Yes."

"We are downstairs so could you let us in, please."

"Be right down."

Brian unlocked the door and handed Stephanie the key.

Brian also showed Stephanie the new door lock system.

Stephanie liked the new precautions.

Brian left and Ranger went upstairs with her.

"Babe, I will let you get ready for work. I will let you know if their was anything on the video that we need to deal with."

"OK. I have made a decision that concerns you."

"Really, what is that?"

"I need to start delegating some things or I won't have any time to spend with you. So from now on I will only work from 10 am until 6 pm. This way you and I can have some time alone."

"Sounds like something I need to do too. Thanks for the suggestion."

Stephanie put her arms around his neck.

"Have a good day, Sweetheart.  
"I love the way you say that."

"What will the guys think when they hear me call you that?"

"I don't know and really don't care because it is music to my ears."

"That is what it feels like when I hear you tell me you love me."

"Have a good day and remember to smile because I do love you."

" Then you do the same. Make those men wonder what has happened to the stone face man I first met."

"Easy to smile when you have this kind of love."

"You better get to work too. Call me at lunch time or whenever you get free."

"I promise. Leaving you is getting harder to do."

"I know I feel empty when you are not here."

"I promise to call later."

Ranger kissed her and left.

Stephanie went to change clothes.

Tank in the meantime was going over all the video from yesterday's surveillance. He was running through things when something caught his ears. He backed up the video and sat straight up in his chair when he heard what the two men said.

Tank grabbed the phone and hit 1 on his speed dial.

"Boss, where are you?"

"Almost back to the office. Why?"

"I need to see you immediately!"

"What is wrong?"

"I need you to hear this video's audio and see if you hear what I hear."

"Give me 5 minutes."

Ranger floored the Porsche.

He slammed the car into park and punched the elevator for the 5th floor.

He went into Tank's office.

"What is wrong?"

Tank had the video keyed to just before the trouble.

Ranger watched and listened as Steve and John were talking in the kitchen and John said he had gotten the rat poison. John was going to make Stephanie some spaghetti laced with rat poison."

Ranger was livid. He began pacing the floor.

"Tank get Chief Juniack on the phone."

Tank dialed the number and then handed the phone to Ranger.

"Chief Juniack here. What can I do for you."

"Chief this is Ranger Manoso. I have a video with audio I need you to listen to. One of my business clients is about to be poisoned. I need your help to stop them."

"I will be right over. Give me ten minutes."

"Hurry Chief."

They hang up.

"Tank call both Randy and Mitch and I want those two men watched like a hawk!"

"Will do."

"I will be in my office."

Ranger notified the lobby desk of Chief Juniack's arrival and to send him to the 5th floor.

Ranger's mind went into over load.

How could he protect her?

He thought "I can't lose her. I won't allow it!"

Chief Juniack knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter"

"You sounded like it is life and death."

"It is. Your god-daughter is going to be poisoned today if we don't stop two of her employees."

"Poisoned? Stephanie?"

"Let me show you the video."

Ranger pulled up the link and went to the time Tank showed him.

Chief Juniack watched and listened to the video and he heard both men talking about the rat poison.

"What should we do?"

" You call the Health Department and have them do a surprise inspection and see if they can find the rat poison. I have 2 men in the restaurant and they are on the look out for the 2 men trying to spike her food."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Be my guest. Dial 7 to get an outside line."

"This is Chief Juniack. Charles I need an immediate favor. I need you to go over to the Plum Bar and Grill. I want a detail inspection of everything. We have word that two employees are planning on poisoning my god-daughter with rat poison. I want it found!"

"I will take a crew immediately. I will use the excuse that we had a complaint of someone getting sick on their food and we are pulling a surprise inspection."

"Let me know what you find."

Ranger was pacing the floor.

"If I had my way I would go over there and beat both of them to a pulp."

" Yes, but that won't give us what we need to put them away."

"I know. Chief there is something else you need to know."

"About this case?"

"No. I am in love with your god-daughter."

"When did all this happen?"

"Pretty recently. But I wanted you to know. I called you to handle it because right now I am too worried about her to think straight."

"This must be serious to throw you into such tizzy."

"Chief, I have never in my whole life loved a woman like I do her. Yes I am out of my element on this one."

"Ranger, I will do my best to keep her safe."

"I just want to hold her so no one can hurt her."

"Maybe you should tell her what is going on."

"I thought about that but scaring her would only make it worse. She might tip them off if she acts differently."

"True."

"Let's watch the kitchen monitors closely."

They become enthralled with watching it.

John is fixing the special sauce and letting it simmer. He didn't add anything extra to it.

Their eyes were glued to the screen when they saw the inspectors enter the kitchen.

They made all the employees leave the kitchen.

Stephanie came into the kitchen to ask what was going on.

"We have had a complaint that someone got sick on eating your food. They demanded we inspect your kitchen again."

"We just had an inspection last week."

"I am just doing my job. It won't take very long as we are only looking for the source of the contamination."

The inspection took about 15 minutes and the rat poison was found on the shelf with the other spices.

The Inspector took pictures of it sitting on the shelf with the other spices.

The Inspector put it in a Ziploc bag and marked it with his initials.

The Inspector called John McCarty into the kitchen.

"Why was there rat poison on the shelf with the spices?"

"I had it earlier and someone called and needed me and I sat it up there."

"For one that is dangerous and two this could shut down the whole restaurant."

"It was an accident."

"What is your name?"

"John McCarty."

"You are under arrest for deliberately endangering public health."

" I didn't put that in any food."

"No, but it could have been used if someone did not realize what it was."

The Chief sent a patrol car to the restaurant to pick up John McCarty.

The Chief also told dispatch to have a second car pick up Steve Mills and both are to be charged with conspiracy to commit murder.

They were to be charged under no bond rules.

Ranger and the Chief watched the video until the patrol officers arrived and both men were arrested and taken out in handcuffs.

Ranger thanked the Chief and he left to explain it to Stephanie.

Ranger walked in the front door and Stephanie was talking to her customers trying to calm them down.

Ranger walked up beside her and put his arm around her waist.

"People listen to me. I am Ranger Manoso of RangeMan Security. We are the one who monitor this establishment. Some one made a false claim about the food so the Food Inspectors checked it out and the two men you saw being led out were caught threatening to kill Miss Plum here. There is nothing wrong with any of the food she is serving. It was an attempt on her life and her life alone. Enjoy your food and please let your friends know it is safe to come here."

Not one customer tried to leave.

"What did I do to them?"

"I don't know, Babe. You are safe now."

"And here I wanted to cut back my hours."

"We will find you the right people. My men have loads of contacts. We will find their replacements."

"You are Security not the employment office."

"I can wear many hats if I need to."

"What were they going to do to me?"

"Put rat poison in your spaghetti."

"If they can't inherit the business then why kill me?"

"I don't know the answer to that. We will have to wait on the police to get that answer."  
"I need to sit down."

"Babe, let's go over to your table and order something to eat so your customers know you are not afraid to eat your own food."

Ranger and Stephanie ordered their meal and the restaurant quieted down and they got back to the business of eating some of the best food in Trenton.

"Babe, I have a confession to make."

"Were you a bad boy?"

"I did something without asking you first."

"What did you do?"

"I told your godfather that I was in love with you. After I did I realized you may not want your family to know about us."

"Sweetheart, I don't care if the world knows. I am not ashamed of loving you."

"Under the circumstances I was less than professional. I wanted to come and beat the tar out of them."

"I have no doubt you could have handled them both but I believe it was the best way to handle the situation."

Their meals arrived. They ate and made small talk. After they were done Ranger left but did not go back to RangeMan. He had another destination in mind.

Ranger finally made it back to RangeMan and filled everyone in on what went down.

The men were surprised to hear Ranger talk openly about Stephanie. This was not the Ranger everyone knew.

It was closing time for the restaurant and Ranger was there before they locked the doors.

Ranger sat back and watched Stephanie in her world.

She was gorgeous to look at but he admired her confidence in giving orders and getting things done quickly. He was proud of her.

Stephanie locked the front doors when everyone was out and went to her office to get her purse.

Ranger and her double checked the kitchen to make sure everything was turned off and Stephanie got the bank deposit.

Stephanie set the alarm and locked up the back door.

Ranger led her to his car and they made the bank run.

"Your place or mine"

"Mine. I am skiddish about the restaurant."

"OK." Ranger headed back to the restaurant.

Stephanie opened the downstairs door and realized how much heavier it was than the other door.

"Babe, this door is bullet proof." Ranger engaged the floor bolt and reset the alarm.

"You were serious about protecting me."

"Yes. Like I told you I sometimes seem to know ahead of time when something is going to happen. This time I knew someone wanted to kill you but I had no idea who or why."

"I have no idea why they hate me so much."

"They haven't said but I would guess it was because losing you made their egos angry."

"Oh...let me get this straight. A man can dump a woman and she is supposed to be fine with that but heaven forbid a woman dump a man. All of a sudden his ego can't take it?"

"That is the view of some men."

" It hurts to be dumped whether you are male or female!"

"Yes, it does."

Ranger pulled her close.

"Babe, what I am about to do may put me in one of those categories."

"You are dumping me?"

"No my love."

Ranger got down on one knee. He pulls a ring box out of his pocket.

"Babe, will you marry me?"

Stephanie is speechless. She looks at the box."

"Is that a no?"

"I am sorry."

Ranger's heart fell.

"No, no! I am sorry you caught me off guard. Yes, I will marry you."

Ranger slipped the ring on her finger and kisses her hand.

"You really scared me. I felt my heart crack when I thought you were going to say NO."

"Sweetheart, I want more time with you not less."

"Babe, we really don't know much about each other but I know I want you in my life every day forever."

"I want the same thing too."

"Do you want a long engagement?"

"No, what about you?"

"No. But we do need to decide what to do about our assets and if there was a divorce how it is to be split."

"No divorce on my part but the restaurant is all I own so you are welcome to half if you choose to leave."

"I am not going anywhere. But Babe, I am a millionaire but with you I do not need a prenup. We are too much of soul mates to need a prenup."

"Ranger, where would we live?"

"That is up to you. RangeMan has six safe houses you can pick from or we can have a house built just for us."

"Ranger, can we put this conversation aside and jump to combining our bodies together ? That is more fun than discussing money."

Ranger chuckled at her.

"Babe, you always catch me off guard. But yes money can wait."

Ranger scoops her up and takes her to the bedroom.

They seal the engagement with a night full of loving memories.

The next morning Ranger's phone rings.

"YO!"

"Ranger, it is Chief Juniack. We found out the motive for the attempted murder of Stephanie Plum."

Ranger sat up in bed and put the phone on speaker.

"What was their excuse?"

"Since they both had dated Stephanie and she had dumped them they felt they would take something from her to replace what they lost. They both came up with the idea of poisoning her food but only just enough to make her sick so she would hurt like she made them feel."

"That is pathetic."

"I have ordered a psych evaluation but I believe they both are sane."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Ranger, for you information there is one other person who was involved and Stephanie knows him."

"Who is that Uncle Joe?"

"Joe Morelli."

"Oh my god! I haven't had anything to do with Joe since high school."

"According to John McCarty, Joe was the main one plotting the whole thing because Joe claims you purposefully hit him with your Grand Father's Buick. He claimed it humiliated him."

"But him writing things on restroom stalls about me being an easy and lousy lay didn't humiliate me?"

"Joe is under arrest but we had to move him for his own safety. He is being charged with Conspiracy to commit murder as well. He is facing at least 20 years in prison but he also is charged with some internal crimes so he may be facing up to 40 years."

"Uncle Joe, did he say anything else?"

"Stephanie, He made a statement I am not sure you want to hear."

"Tell me Uncle Joe."

"Well it seems as if Joe feels if he can't have you no one can. He knows about you and Ranger."

"Uncle Joe can I talk to Joe?"

"I would not advise that."

"Then tell him for me. Thinking about killing a person because they broke up with them makes him less of a man and not worthy of a second of my time. I hope he rots in jail!"

"I will tell him. I think you chose wisely, Stephanie."

"Uncle Joe, Ranger asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Congratulations you two. When is the wedding?"

"No date yet but I want it to be soon."

"I would do it today if she would agree, Chief."

"Well when you decide let me know and I will marry you. Stephanie you know I still have my pastor's license."

"We will take you up on that Uncle Joe."

"You two take care and we will talk later."

Ranger looked at Stephanie.

"Do you really want to do it today?"

"Do you?"

"I like the idea. What about your family?"

"Grandma Mazur is gone she is the only one who matters. My mother would never approve. My father is so depressed he wouldn't even know if I died."

"Then would you like to go get the license today?"

"Yes I would like that."

" Get dressed and we will be there when they open. I want you to be all mine."

Stephanie went and got dressed and then Ranger drove them to the courthouse.

They filled out the paperwork and drove straight to the Police station.

Stephanie walked up a flight of stairs to Uncle Joe's Office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Uncle Joe, were you serious about marrying us?"

"Yes I was."

"Here is our license."

"Stephanie are you sure this is what you want?"

Stephanie looked into Ranger's eyes. Then she looked at Joe Juniack.

"Yes, Uncle Joe. I have never loved anyone like I do him. I am miserable without him."

"Ranger, this is out of character for you too. Are you sure she is who you want?"

"Chief Juniack, I realize this is out of character for me and I agree it is but there is something about your God-daughter that has brought light to my life. Given my background in Black Ops I wouldn't let any woman get close to the real me. For some reason she was able to get past all my defenses and the healing she has brought to me has made me feel like a human being again."

"That is the most I ever heard you say, Ranger. But I have known her whole life that Stephanie was special. I will be glad to perform the ceremony. Let me get two witnesses to sign the license."

"How about Eddie and Carl, they are my friends."

Joe Juniack paged both Eddie Gazzara and Carl Costanza.

The men then went to the Chief's Office thinking they were in trouble.

When they opened the door they were surprised to see Stephanie and Ranger in the Chief's Office.

"You called for us, Chief?"

"I need two witnesses. Stephanie and Ranger want me to marry them."

"How did you get so lucky, Ranger?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know but I don't want her getting away either."

"Stephanie, I think you made a good choice" Carl said.

"I think I did too. Probably piss plenty of women off but their loss my gain."

Ranger smirked at her.

"What's a matter, Sweetheart you don't like me embarrassing you?"

"No, but I love you enough to accept it."

"OK, Uncle Joe. Let's do this.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered together to unite Stephanie Plum and Ricardo Manoso in holy matrimony. Do you Stephanie take this man Ricardo Manoso to be your lawful husband. Do you promise to be true to him in good times and bad, in sickness and health, will you honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Ricardo Manoso do you take this woman Stephanie Plum to be your lawful wife.

Do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and health, will you honor her all the days of your life?"

" I do."

"Do you have rings?"

"Yes sir." Ranger handed over both rings.

"Put this ring on her left finger. Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Stephanie repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power given to me by the State of New Jersey I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ranger kissed Stephanie and the Chief, Eddie and Carl congratulated them.

They all signed the paperwork.

Ranger and Stephanie went back to the restaurant.

Ranger talked to Randy Couch and Randy felt confident enough to run the restaurant that day. Mitch Craft and the crew promised to handle the kitchen.

Ranger had Stephanie to pack a bag for a 2 day trip for a short honeymoon.

When she was ready Ranger drove to RangeMan and packed his own bag.

Tank was on 5th floor when they came down from the 7th floor.

"Tank you will be in charge for 2 days." Ranger looked over at Stephanie.

"I will not be available for those 2 days."

"OK isn't this sudden?"

"Most people do take a honeymoon after getting married."

"MARRIED!"

"We just got back from having my Uncle Joe Juniack from marrying us."

"You didn't even give us a chance to be there."

"You can throw us a reception when we get back."

"Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, Tank but right now I want to surprise my wife with some alone time."

Tank hugged Stephanie and shook Ranger's hand.

Ranger drove Stephanie to Point Pleasant but not the part of town Stephanie knew. It was an isolated place she did not even know was there.

Ranger opened her car door and picked her up and carried her to the house. He opened the door with one hand. He reset the alarm and then put her down.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Manoso."

"Home?"

"This is a house I own for when I want to get away."

"It is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are."

"Flattery will get you in trouble, Mr. Manoso."

"Are those threats Mrs. Manoso?"

"Only promises, Mr. Manoso." She put her arms around his neck.

"I am willing to call your bluff , Mrs. Manoso."

"We will see about that."

They were laughing and Ranger picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

They neither spoke to anyone for two days and they rarely came out of the house but when it was time to head back to Trenton they both were ecstatic with happiness.

Life will bring many changes in both lifestyles but these two people knew how to weather any storm.

They enjoyed just being together.


End file.
